


O ty aniele! Dla ciebie żyć pragnę

by Andzia267



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sappy, czy szpanuję pojęciami może, mityzacja poranku, plot what plot fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Obejrzałam sześć odcinków, całą wiedzę wzięłam z tumblra i editów, jak są jakies niezgodności proszę mi powiedzieć. Sama nie wierzę w to, że to napisałam. Siedziałam do drugiej, żeby to zrobić. Czy nie umiem dawać tytułów, więc ukradłam cytat z Cierpień młodego Wertera? Tak.Razem z publikacją tego fika, mam na profilu 100 tysięcy słów! (jak na moje możliwości to sporo)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	O ty aniele! Dla ciebie żyć pragnę

**Author's Note:**

> Obejrzałam sześć odcinków, całą wiedzę wzięłam z tumblra i editów, jak są jakies niezgodności proszę mi powiedzieć. Sama nie wierzę w to, że to napisałam. Siedziałam do drugiej, żeby to zrobić. Czy nie umiem dawać tytułów, więc ukradłam cytat z Cierpień młodego Wertera? Tak.  
> Razem z publikacją tego fika, mam na profilu 100 tysięcy słów! (jak na moje możliwości to sporo)

Stare, przymałe łóżko skrzypiało z każdym najmniejszym ruchem. Delikatne światło rozpraszało się, przechodząc przez szybę i jako delikatny zarys tęczy padało na ich względnie rozluźnione twarze. Brudnawa, biała pościel była wszystkim co mieli. Pachniała domem, ich wspólnymi chwilami między polowaniem. Kiedy Sam wychodził gdzieś, a oni zostawali sami.

Dean leżał na plecach, oddychał miarowo. Słońce rozświetlało jego roztrzepane włosy na złoto. Zasłaniały czoło, które byłoby rozluźnione, gdyby nie odbite wiecznym zmartwieniem zmarszczki. Światło eksponowało jego delikatne piegi, które w normalnych warunkach były zauważalne tylko z bliska i przy skupieniu. Były jednym z powodów, dla których na początku ich znajomości Cas nie szanował jego przestrzeni osobistej. Eksponowałoby zieloną barwę jego oczu, gdyby je teraz otworzył. Castiel wiedział to doskonale. Poznał jego ciało lata temu, gdy musiał je odtworzyć. Stworzyć bezpieczne naczynie dla tej delikatnej duszyczki, którą ściskał w ramionach. Nie _odtworzył_ ciała. Nie zupełnie. Pozostawił na nim ślad swojej dłoni. Naznaczył ciało, które stworzył, duszę którą ściskał i w końcu serce, które najpierw musiał odkryć w samym sobie.

Położył dłoń na bliźnie na jego ramieniu. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie moment w którym przeklął się na zawsze. Dotknięcie duszy Deana Winchestera momentalnie go zgubiło, czy też dopiero znalazło. Sam nie wiedział.

Dean otworzył oczy, które według domyślań Castiela, rozświetliło kolorowe światło. Rozbłysnęły się w swojej uwydatnionej formie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Podobnie jak wtedy gdy jadł szarlotkę, czy słuchał starych rockowych kaset w swoim samochodzie. Naprawdę wyglądał jak ktoś stworzony anielską ręką.

Patrzył w te oczy i zastanawiał się jak mógł żyć bez tego całe wieki. Bez niego. Jak wiele w jego życiu zmieniła jedna, zagubiona w piekle dusza. Jak szybko postanowił wyrzec się wielkiego planu i wszystkiego w Niebie.

Kontynuując nazywane przez Deana przerażającym gapienie się, zwrócił uwagę na wczorajszy ślad jego własnych zębów na piegowatej szyi. Zmartwiony dotknął rany koniuszkami palców, a po lekkim rozbłysku nie pozostało po niej nic.

Dean zaśmiał się lekceważąco. Kolejna z jego dziwnych, ludzkich rzeczy, które nie miały najmniejszego sensu. 

– Chłopie – powiedział nagle poważniejąc – zostawiaj takie rzeczy. – przejechał dłonią po włosach pochylającego się nad nim anioła.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał naprawdę nie rozumiejąc.

Dean zjechał dłonią na policzek, dusząc się w jego pięknie. W tym wszystkim czego sobie odmawiał, a czemu uległ. W tym co wypadało, a czego nie. W tym jak Cas na niego wpłynął, jak pozwolił mu się poczuć. Jak oboje nauczyli się od siebie życia. Jak lata nienawiści do tego kim był nagle nie miały znaczenia. 

– Jako pamiątkę – wytłumaczył, ale Cas tylko przechylił głowę.

Pomimo tego, co podpowiadało mu przewrotne sumienie i wszystko czego o męskości nauczył go ojciec, również podziwiał swojego kochanka w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Kolorowe światło odbijało się na jego twarzy. Jakkolwiek piękna nie była ta postać, Deanowi to nie wystarczało. Ta twarz była jedynie naczyniem pożyczonym od jakiegoś pobożnego człowieka. Na pewno nie spodobałoby mu się to, do czego używane było jego ciało. Dean wolał o tym nie myśleć, poczuł się chory na samą myśl, że to było mimo wszystko ciało obcego faceta.

Pójdzie do piekła. _Znowu._

Zjechał dłonią na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny nad nim. Jego serce biło pod jego dłonią, a klatka piersiowa ruszała się, wypełniając się powietrzem. Na ile było mu to potrzebne? Czy robił to, żeby Dean nie panikował?

– Pokaż mi się – wyszeptał i przejechał dłonią z powrotem na policzek. 

– Widzisz mnie. – nie rozumiał i zmarszczył brwi, wywołując kolejny uśmiech.

– Twoje prawdziwe oblicze. Mówiłeś, że niektórzy ludzie są w stanie je zobaczyć.

– Nie Dean, nie mogę ryzykować – dotknął okolicy jego oczu, jakby chciał je wyleczyć na zapas.

– Na tym etapie chyba jestem niezniszczalny. – stwierdził. Z ponad stoma śmierciami na koncie ciężko było się kłócić, więc z głośnym westchnięciem, ten bezczelny gnojek w końcu uległ.

Dean szczerze zaczął panikować. Co jeśli wizerunek anioła okaże się tak przerażający, że ze strachu nigdy więcej nie dotknie nawet jego ludzkiej postaci.

– Dobrze, ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz mieć zamknięte oczy.

– To jak mam cię zobaczyć?

– Dotkniesz mnie.

Dean przełknął ślinę.

Posłusznie zamknął powieki. Pozostałe zmysły wyostrzyły się, a pulsująca w uszach krew stała się wyraźna jak nigdy.

Po chwili wystawił dłoń i trafił na _coś._ Było puszyste, wyraźnie wyczuwał pióra. Zażartowałby o tym, gdyby nie był w takim zachwycie. Dopiero wtedy tak naprawdę doszło do niego kim był jego… jego _ktoś._

Pragnął go zobaczyć, więc uchylił powieki. Widział świecącą jasno kulę. Zlepek skrzydeł i oczu. Chwilę później uderzył go ostry ból oczu, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Castiel krzyknął w języku aniołów. Dopiero ból w uszach zmusił go do zamknięcia oczu i zasłonięcia uszu.

Chyba krwawił z obu.

Poczuł dłoń na swojej twarzy, Cas wrócił do ludzkiej postaci i uleczył go mamrocząc coś pogardliwie.

Gdy dłoń zniknęła, a on widząc chyba jeszcze wyraźniej niż przed całą sytuacją, uśmiechnął się jak pijany.

– Muszę cię zobaczyć jeszcze raz – stwierdził bez wahania.

– Dean! Obiecałeś, że nie spojrzysz!

– Możesz mnie leczyć – spróbował.

– Nie ma mowy. – zmarszczył brwi.

– Jesteś śliczny. Myślisz, że gdybym miał opaskę na oczy, to mógłbyś mnie tymi skrzydłami jakoś… – zaczął, ale Castiel uciszył go pocałunkiem. – nie uprzedmiotawiaj mnie. – odburknął, ale ani mu się śniło, nie przyjąć więcej pocałunków.

Cas liczył na to, że Dean da sobie spokój przynamniej w obecności Sama. Na razie poradzi sobie z zamknięciem jego ust.


End file.
